


You Can't Be A Spectator

by IamJohnLocked4life



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janine presses Kate back on the table, rocking their hips together. <em>Christ</em>, there's a wet spot where Kate is pressed against her, soaking through the front of her trousers. Janine swears she can smell the musk of sex coming off her in waves.</p><p>"Good, now turn slightly towards camera, so I can see you both."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Be A Spectator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meretriciovs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meretriciovs/gifts).



> Inspired by a porn gif I saw on tumblr, which I embedded at the beginning of the fic. I had it running in my browser the whole time I was writing this, so please refer to it as often as necessary *^_^*
> 
> Submitted for my Free Space in Rare Ship Bingo
> 
> Dedicated to my dear meretriciovs, who helps me headcanon every femslash pairing imaginable and inspires me to write outside my comfort zone.

 

"That's it, grab her hips and lift her onto the table."

Janine digs her fingers into the smooth, pliant flesh of Kate's arse and tries to block out the feeling of being watched, focusing her attention on her mouth, and the full lips yielding beneath her own. So impossibly soft. Sweet breath in her mouth, fragrant lip balm and a hint of mint. Kate lets out a quiet little moan, and Janine takes advantage of her parted lips, sliding her tongue inside to explore the delicious wet heat. Licking into her mouth, swallowing her sounds of pleasure, Janine presses Kate back on the table, rocking their hips together. _Christ_ , there's a wet spot where Kate is pressed against her, soaking through the front of her trousers. Janine swears she can smell the musk of sex coming off her in waves.

"Good, now turn slightly towards camera, so I can see you both."

Janine rolls her eyes but moves to the side, pivoting Kate so they're more in profile. She shoots a dirty look to her left, but Kate grabs her head and pulls her back in for a searing kiss. Janine tries to focus, but she can feel her attention split between the body underneath her and the one hovering nearby. Her partner must feel her distraction, because she tightens her grip in Janine's hair and yanks back gently, staring up with lust-filled eyes.

"I'm right here, okay?"

Janine nods, and tries again to clear her head. Kate gives her a wicked grin and extends her long, slender legs to each side, opening herself wide.

"Good," she purrs, pointing her toes in the air. "Because I want you—" one leg snakes around Janine's back "—all to myself." The other wraps around to meet and lock tight at the ankles. Kate squeezes her thighs around Janine's waist and urges her closer. Their breasts drag across each other and Janine bites off a gasp.

"That's more like it," Kate murmurs, and licks her lips. Janine makes a low, dark noise and grabs Kate roughly around her waist, descending upon her mouth with single-minded purpose. Kate's hand tangles in her hair, and Janine thrusts her back onto one elbow, bracing herself for support. She loves being in control like this, being on top, pressing against a soft hot body writhing beneath her. She rocks forward and Kate bucks up to meet her, arching her back and clenching tight around her. Her cunt glides slickly across Janine's stomach, and Janine thinks she might come from the feel of that alone. _So fucking wet_. Janine shudders, and slips her hand up Kate's back, fingertips stroking the side of her breast. God, those breasts. Janine bites at Kate's lips hungrily, thinking of how she's going to take them in her mouth, suck at the nipples, devour them. Yes, that, _now_. She licks a long stripe down Kate's neck, admiring the expanse of creamy pale skin. Each of Kate's short, panting breaths pulses under her tongue. She can practically taste her moans.

"If you're going to lick her breasts, you should probably pinch one nipple while you suck the other. She likes symmetrical stimulation."

Janine freezes, mere millimetres away from her goal, gorgeous round breasts framing her face, and lets out an exasperated sigh. She shakes her head, and looks up to glare at Irene.

"If you care so bloody much, why don't you get over here and do it yourself?"

The words come out as a growl, and Janine feels a thrill of satisfaction at the way Irene's eyes widen in shock. Not used to being talked back to, huh? Janine wonders if anyone's ever refused her. She doubts it, with those looks and brains and charm oozing out of every pore, and she surges with vindictive pride at not being cowed by this woman.

Irene quickly schools her features, her mouth curving up into a predatory smile. She adjusts the camera on its tripod, then stalks into frame, heels clicking sharply on the cold tile.

"Happy to oblige." With deft fingers, she slips the sash from its knot at her waist and gracefully slides the sheer dressing gown from her shoulders, letting the gauzy fabric pool at her feet. Kate looks over at Irene, and rubs her cunt against Janine, hard. Irene winks and crawls onto the table, heels still strapped to her elegant feet. Damnit, everything about that woman is elegant. She positively slinks across the smooth wood surface, gliding as though on ice. Janine bites her lip, unable to look away. 

Irene nips at Kate's lightly freckled shoulder, leaving a smudge of crimson on her pale skin, before settling in behind her. She slots her flawless tapered legs around Kate's, nestling herself against her arse, and skates her fingers up her ribs, cupping gently under her breasts. 

"There," Irene whispers in Kate's ear. "Isn't that better?" 

Kate rocks back against Janine in response with a desperate groan. And _fuck_ , if that isn't the hottest thing Janine can remember seeing: Kate wrapped around her and leaning back on her elbows with her perfect breasts framed by delicate hands, red-tipped nails digging softly into the supple flesh. Janine's braced on both hands now, hovering over the body spread out before her like a gift. She eyes Kate's nipples, pink and erect and on display, and her mouth waters.

"Suck the right one first."

Janine flicks her gaze up to the impassive face at Kate's shoulder, cool grey eyes staring down at her with inscrutable intent. She runs her tongue over her lips, refusing to look away. Locking eyes with Irene, she slowly lowers her lips to Kate's nipple. She can feel heat passing between them, as palpable as the hard nub under her tongue. She laps at it, flicking it lightly and swirling around as Kate arches beneath her. Irene purses her lips, that slightest bit of pressure the only indication of her annoyance with Janine's refusal to follow her precise order. Janine blows gently over the wet skin, and revels in her subtle act of disobedience as much as she does the goosebumps spreading across Kate's chest.

Kate shudders beneath her, and Janine relents, finally letting her lips close around that flushed peaked nipple. Her eyes flutter shut and she sucks hard. Kate gasps for air as if she's drowning, and Irene grasps her other nipple, pinching it firmly between crimson nails. 

"Fuck," Kate chokes out, her thighs tightening against Janine in uncontrollable bursts. Janine pulls off, mouth wet and sloppy and hungry for something else, something _more_. She reaches behind her and grabs Kate's ankles, prising them apart and manoeuvring her feet to rest on the edge of the table. Kate whines a little and bucks her hips up, but Janine holds her steady and spreads her legs wider.

"Gorgeous," she whispers, and she hears Irene give a dark chuckle of approval. Kate is panting and needy and Janine can't bear to wait another second. She drops to her knees, eager to taste the flavour that's already amply spread across her trousers and stomach. Grabbing Kate by the hips, she roughly pulls her closer, arse half-off the table, stretched and suspended and so ready to be fucked. She smells incredible, like hot summer nights and bright tangy sweetness and something deep and rich and addictive simmering beneath. Janine inhales fully, and releases the air in a cool stream, making Kate's lips flutter and tense. Kate's actually dripping, honest-to-god droplets falling on the tile floor, and Janine leans in to catch one on her tongue, hungry for more. She traces her opening, circling and teasing, and Kate is making the most wonderful noises above her. Janine licks up and down, exploring her folds and ridges, mapping her geography with her tongue, memorising where a light flick elicits a whimper, a long slow drag draws out a moan. Kate is so responsive, pressing into her, frantically seeking more, and Janine's grip goes white-knuckled with the effort to keep her in place.

She pushes back for a moment, catching her breath, and looks up to see Irene gazing down at her, eyes ablaze, with Kate's head thrown back over her shoulder, only the taut ivory column of her neck visible from Janine's low vantage. Irene presses her teeth to Kate's throat, and her thighs tremble in response, the vibrations travelling down Janine's arms in turn. Eyes still fixed on Janine, Irene sweeps teeth and tongue over the beautiful stretch of pale, grazing and licking and sucking. Only when the salty-sweet zing of blood floods her mouth does Janine realise she's biting down on her lip again. She shakes herself free of Irene's hypnotic ministrations and refocuses on the pulsing heat before her, aching for her touch.

So far, she's avoided her clit, slowly opening Kate with indirect strokes, tantalisingly close but never where she needs it most. Now Janine tilts forward, running the tip of her nose up along the seam of Kate's wet cunt. Kate's feet slip off the table, and Janine hoists them over her shoulders, letting them fall heavy and loose down her back. She wraps her arms around Kate's quivering thighs, hands caressing up and over to meet in the centre. She runs her nails through the coppery red curls covering the top of her mons, causing Kate to hiss and squirm. Janine decides to show mercy at last, fingertips slipping down between her slit to pull her open and fully reveal her dark pink clit. It's shiny and engorged and just so _pretty_ , Janine can hardly stand it. She has to force herself not to latch on and suck it all in one go. She wants to do this right, give this stunning woman the worshipful adoration she deserves. She start with tiny tastes, the slightest hint of tongue up and down the glossy hood. She lets her tongue dance along the surface, alternating with cool breath and hot pants, occasionally nuzzling at it with her nose.

"Fuck yes, please," Kate whispers, voice strained with need. Spurred on, Janine laps at her clit, short light strokes that make her protrude further with arousal, swell and plump up under her lips. "Oh god, yes, yes." Janine continues to flick and flutter, over and around that beautiful glistening nub, feeling Kate's heels dig into her back as the intensity slowly builds. "Oh please, _please_ ," and the sound of Kate's breathless begging sends a hot spark of desire down Janine's spine and leaves her thrumming with something base, primal, possessive. She trails her tongue down, down, down, all the way to the tight hole below, capturing the juices that have collected there and then returning to her cunt with long broad strokes. Kate presses against her, eager for the firm contact at last, and Janine lets her feel the full width of her tongue flattened against her, lathing over and over again. Just when she's established a rhythm, Kate rocking her hips in time, Janine circles her opening and slides her tongue in, thrusting as deeply as she can. Kate gasps and her legs tighten involuntarily, slamming her arse against Janine's chin. Janine fucks her with her tongue, while tracing around her clit with fingers still spreading her wide. The taste and smell and sounds surround her, envelop her in a cloud of pure want, and suddenly Janine needs to make her come, needs to have Kate fall apart completely.

In a fit of inspiration, she releases her grip, caressing back down Kate's hips, kneading her arse gently before cupping the back of each cheek. _Symmetrical stimulation_. Her thumbs wrap around to her slick cunt, gliding up and in, filling the void left by her tongue. She looks up at Kate — arching and moaning and begging for her mouth — and Irene — fingers stroking and pinching those full breasts, lips parted and eyes wide with lust — and Janine grins. _Perfect_. Her tongue finds Kate's clit again, tapping out a rapid staccato as her thumbs slide in and out, stimulating the most sensitive inch of her opening. She can feel Kate's pulse under her tongue, her clit twitching with every beat of her heart, throbbing faster and faster as the blood thunders through her veins. She flicks left and right, up and down, back and forth, setting a relentless pace. Kate's keening above her, reduced to wordless, high-pitched streams of sound. Her body thrashes and writhes like a woman possessed, and she would have come crashing off the table by now if not for Irene's protective embrace. She's so close, teetering on the edge, and at last Janine gives in and takes her clit into her mouth, sucking slow and hard and deep. Kate groans, and as her legs tighten around Janine's shoulders, Janine flattens her tongue against her, giving her that last little bit of pressure she needs to finally let go. She comes with broken sobs of pleasure, convulsing with the force of her orgasm and spasming around Janine's thumbs, still deep inside her. Her legs shake as her release rolls through her body, in shuddering waves and then tremulous aftershocks that leave Janine shivering in their wake.

When the last of the tension seeps out of Kate's body and her legs hang limp against her back, Janine slips her fingers out of Kate and gently guides her to rest more fully on the table. She eases herself out from under ragdoll limbs, and rocks back on her heels, looking up at the flushed, contented face of her lover. Kate gives her a crooked, sleepy smile, and then stretches her arms above her head with an indulgent sigh. 

"That...was...glorious." She blinks down at Janine, all rosy cheeks and swollen lips, her hazy focus just adding to her radiant glow. "Thank you."

Janine beams up at her, unable to hold back her satisfaction. "My pleasure."

"Now, now, Kate darling..." Irene chides playfully, bringing Janine's awareness back to her presence. "We can't leave our guest wanting. What kind of hosts would we be, if we let her go unfulfilled?" Kate giggles, and beckons to Janine. "That's the spirit," Irene continues, her voice low and smoky. "It's Janine's turn in the middle." Swallowing back the sudden lump in her throat, Janine lets herself be pulled up by four soft, deliciously feminine hands, and sends a little prayer of thanks to whatever god or force of nature bestowed her with this incredible stroke of luck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Pulp's [This Is Hardcore](https://youtu.be/JXbLyi5wgeg), in honour of my darling handsinpants ♥ The [lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/pulp/thisishardcore.html), the music, this fucking song...sigh...
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com/) ~ Please say hi, I love to chat!


End file.
